CinderEdd
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Kevedd/KevEdd. Edd is forced to become a servant to Jimmy, Eddy and Ed after the death of Edd's father. However when the royal family has sent out an invitation to a ball it just might be Edd's chance... If he can even be allowed to go. Will it end in a happily ever after or will it not? Warning: Yaoi, some mention of blood and a small mention of a sex life. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom that was ruled fairly by the royal family.

Within that kingdom resided a young boy named Eddward.

Eddward lived with his father Rolf in their cozy home.

However since Eddwards mother died when he was young his father had become a little lonely in his love life.

It didn't help that he had also moved a good distance away from his family's farm that he grew up on just to be with Eddwards mother.

Until one day he fell in love with a new person.

Jimmy.

No longer feeling alone Rolf dated Jimmy for quite awhile until he decided to marry him.

Giving Eddward a new step-mother like figure and two step-brothers named Ed and Eddy who he got along with the best he could.

However one day Rolf fell ill and with his dying breath told Eddward that his dear son would always be in his heart even in death.

This enraged Jimmy and with Rolf out of the picture he was to step up to be completely in charge.

With the new power over Eddward Jimmy made Eddward become a servant to Jimmy himself and his two sons.

Eddward knew he couldn't do anything about it and took the role as a servant as well as he could. He put up with the bossy demands of his step-mother figure Jimmy as well as Ed and Eddy his step-brothers. He cleaned and cooked doing everything that he needed to do and he didn't complain about his room having been moved to the attic. He silently dreamed though that one day he would be free from this nightmare but until the day he would have the chance to change things he was stuck where he was.

This is where our story begins.

AN:

Most of this story was written on my phone. I

I tried to catch as many mistakes that I could so hopefully I got all those mistakes fixed when I went through it.

I hope you are enjoying this story so far.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake!

Kitkat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Eddward, also known as Edd, blinks awake as the morning light shines through the window of his small room. He sits up to find that it's a beautiful day outside. He throws off the covers and takes a quick shower in the tiny bathroom he has up in the attic that is nothing fancy but it works. He heads to his closet to get ready for the day once his shower is complete.

Once dressed in the usual outfit he wears since he's a servant so Jimmy made sure that he did not have anything fancy.

His t-shirt an orangish red to go well with his red knee high socks and finally he has on purple knee length shorts. He brushes his hair then adds his favourite hat that his father had given him. He's ready to face the day now and he heads down the stairs out of the attic coming across two rather lovely mice that he's seen around. He pauses turning to them. "Good morning Sarah and Nazz." He greets the two mice he named when sent to the attic and they became his friends which felt nice due to him not really having any friends.

The two mice squeak in greeting.

"I'll make sure to leave some cheese for you." He says and with the two mice as his friends he doesn't try to get rid of them; plus they are the only mice he's seen here so he's pretty sure that the house is ok.

Not to mention that the two mice like to either hang in or around the attic or around him as he works. Thus there isn't really anything to worry about.

He goes to continue down the stairs and the two mice squeak bringing his attention back to them. "Alright." He gives in and holds out a hand letting the two climb on then let's them slip into one of his pants pocket. "But don't let anyone know you're there." He says before continuing along to get the rest of the way down the stairs. He reaches the end and opens the door heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey! Double dweeb!" Eddy is heard calling out impatiently as he uses the nickname he decided to give Edd. "Where's my breakfast!?"

Edd sighs. "Yeah yeah I'm coming." He lets the mice out of his pocket and grabs a few pieces of cut cheese he made for the mice from within the sandwich bag he placed in the fridge. He puts the pieces on the floor where the two are before putting the rest of them inside the bag back into the fridge. "Now remember to be careful." He says in a gentle reminder as he begins moving around getting breakfast ready.

"Double dweeb!" Eddys shouts can be heard from his bedroom.

Edd finished breakfast deciding on the traditional cereal since Eddy seems to have woken up a little earlier than normal. He picks up the tray and hurries to Eddys room opening the door while carrying a tray glad for all this time of practice doing so letting him avoid spilling anything. "Here you are." He says placing the tray on the nightstand.

"What took ya so long?" Eddy questions sitting in his bed with his dollar sign pattern pyjamas. His arms crossed over his chest. "Shouldn't you know that I want my breakfast ready for me when I wake up?! Time is money and any dawdling can ruin any chance of getting good money! I have plans to get me more money! I need to do them and not have a moment to waste!"

"Well might as well eat then. I got your favourite cereal today. You gotta have something in your belly to work out all your plans." Edd says trying to be optimistic to calm Eddys yelling.

"Yeah that's true." Eddy says and begins to eat.

With that Edd leaves glad to be out of there.

Between Ed and Eddy he'd rather deal with Ed than Eddy. But alas he has no choice in the matter and must deal with the two of them plus Jimmy.

He heads back to the kitchen to get the rest of the breakfast all set for the other two deciding to start with Ed. He hardly notices that the mice have left off somewhere probably following him but he doesn't pay mind to it as he trusts them.

Ed was simple and even toast for breakfast satisfied him so that's exactly what Edd made.

Edd spreads honey on the toast for that sweet taste then with a glass of milk on the tray he heads off to his second step-brothers room. He pushes his back on the door to open it since it's not fully closed. He heads inside and sees Ed just waking up. "Here's your breakfast." He says placing it on the nightstand.

"Toast!" Ed says with a grin and as Edd steps back he begins to dig in.

Edd turns and heads out of the room leaving the other to stuff his face of toast.

One last breakfast to deliver.

Now Jimmy usually wanted a rather specific breakfast delivered each morning.

Some pancakes with some milk and the pancakes had to be soft with the milk having to be two percent milk. The pancakes must also have soft and chewy chocolate chips in them meaning that it is best as freshly made. There also must be just enough syrup to not fill the bottom of the plate quickly on top of the pile of pancakes.

Edd gets to work quickly making the pancakes as the mice, who had been following him as he suspected, scurried around making sure to dodge Edds feet as they watch Edd.

Once everything is all set Edd picks up the tray heading off to Jimmys room.

The door is open by a crack so Edd pushes the door open heading inside.

The sunlight seeps through the curtains but with the drapes tied back at the head of the bed it makes the sunlight even more dimmer around Jimmys head.

Edd noticed Jimmy is already sitting up and petting the cat that he got named Jim.

The cats claws are rather pointy like a thicker version of curved cactus spines. His eyes only help the image of a cactus by being a cactus green color and his fur is a white color.

Edd brings the food over to the nightstand that Jimmy made sure to add under the drape on one side of the bed. "Here's your breakfast. Just as you like it." He says backing away once he has put the tray on the nightstand.

Jimmy turns to it as Jim raises his head from his owners lap. "It appears so." He says picking up the glass of milk. "Have you started your chores?"

"I was about to get to that." Edd says starting towards the door.

"Hey Edd!" Ed says coming into the room with a few spots of honey left over on his lips. "Mice!"

Edd figures that the mice must have gotten a little careless in their following of him and when Ed came over he had spotted the two.

Jimmys eyes narrow. "Mice!?" He looks to Jim. "Go get them Jim."

Jim hurries off as if the main thing he heard was mice and wanted to investigate if there really are mice for him to hunt.

Jimmy turns with an accusing stare at Edd. "It is clear now that you are not taking very good care of this house. Especially if you are letting such vermin into the house." He says. "Clean this entire house. The carpets the drapes anything!"

"Ok." Edd says leaving the room and heads to find the two mice. He finds them cowering from Jim who is investigating possibly on a scent trail of the two. He lowers his hand letting them scurry onto his hand before putting them in his pocket. "Stay quiet." He says and heads back towards the attic.

Once there he lets them out of his pocket by letting them crawl into his hand then puts them on the floor.

"Stay here and out of trouble." He says then heads out to begin his chores making sure to close the door to his room behind him. He begins his list of chores and is currently sweeping the floor by the front door when a knock comes to said door. He turns to it pausing in his work only to go over with only the broom in hand to open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

There stands what looks to be a royal messenger.

"Hello." Edd greets.

"Greetings civilian." The messenger speaks. "I have come to represent his majesty." He says as his dark red jaw length red hair shivers in the breeze with parts of a few strands fluttering over his coffee colored eyes. He takes an envelope out of his messenger bag then hands Edd the envelope and Edd glances down removing the hand from the doorknob to take the envelope. "His majesty invites all those eligible to a ball. Gender is of no importance." The messenger gives a kind smile then a nod. "All information needed is on the invitation. Good day." With that the messenger leaves to the next house.

Edd uses his hip to shut the door while he takes a look at the envelope.

It has the royal seal on it as proof it is from his majesty the king.

Edd smiles as he had always wanted to go to the castle to see the magnificent building but was never able to. He hurries to get to the living room where Jimmy, Ed and Eddy are at. He opens the door and Jimmy turns to Edd with a glare at the intrusion.

"Eddward!" Jimmy snaps. "You know better than to interrupt our afternoon relaxation." He says as he sips at a small cup of tea that Edd had made sure to put just before the three went into the room.

Ed and Eddy on the other hand are playing some video game as they battle against each other.

"Yes I know but." Edd begins then holds up the envelope. "A royal messenger dropped by." He says. "His majesty wants all eligible to attend a ball."

Jimmy puts the small tea cup down on the end table and gets up snatching the envelope from Edds grasp. He rips it open and takes a look at the invitation. "Time to get ready." He says looking to Ed and Eddy. "One of you just might marry the prince."

Ed and Eddy turn in surprise.

"Really!?" Eddy gasps as his eyes sparkle. "If I were to marry the prince then imagine all the money I would get!"

Ed smiles almost as if lost in thought. "Mhm. Sounds good. The prince."

"Need I remind you the invite is for all eligible." Edd points out.

Jimmy turns to Edd and rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah that part." He almost sighs. "Listen. If you can do all of your chores, help your brothers if they need assistance with any part of getting ready and find something of yours that is actually decent before we leave. You can come."

"What?!" Eddy gasps. "You can't be serious!"

Jimmy turns to Eddy flashing him a smirk. "Now now Eddy. That's only if Edd can do all that."

"Thank you!" Edd says with a smile. "I promise I will do my best!" He races out of the room to hurry with his chores.

Jimmy snickers slightly once Edd is out of earshot. "Good luck with that."

Edd is doing his chores at a slightly sped up pace to make sure that they get done... But... As he continues he starts to lose hope that he will be able to go to the ball.

Ed and Eddy have definitely also giving him an extra work load with them getting ready for tonight's ball.

The two mice decide to do what they can to help with the chores. They are right now trying to scrub the kitchen floor with a sponge Edd left on the floor when he was called away to help Eddy. They are making some progress with the pushing of the sponge but them alone isn't going to do much.

Edd comes back and can't help but smile when he sees the two mice trying to help. "Oh it's ok Nazz and Sarah." He says kneeling next to them. "If I go fast enough then I can get it done."

The two mice scurry off knowing that they weren't much help anyways.

Edd gets back to work scrubbing the floor as fast as he can.

By the time that the time to leave for the ball rolls around it is by some miracle that Edd had finished all of his chores.

Edd had dug through his clothes for something only to come across a yellow tie with red polka dots.

It would have to do.

He puts it on then rushes to go to meet with the other three. "I'm here!"

Jimmy sighs with the front door mostly open and his hand still on the door knob. "Did you finish all of your chores?" He asks.

"Yes." Edd responds. "They are all completed."

"Fine then you may..." Jimmys words trail off when he turns to look to the other. He tries to hold in his laughter but ends up bursting out in laughter. "You can't be serious!" He laughs. "Going? In that!? Hahahahaha!"

"Well it was the only thing I had." Edd points out ignoring the extra snickers mostly from Eddy.

Jimmy calms down from his laughing. "I said something of yours that was decent." He tells Edd. "This is in no way decent. Just compare yourself to me and my dear sons."

Edd looks at their outfits.

Jimmy is wearing a light blue blazer with white cuffs, a white ruffle shirt, black dress pants as well as shoes and a red bow tie.

Eddy has on a yellow with white on the inside disco like shirt that is open to show off a good bit of his chest plus the shirts bottom is tucked into his dully colored light blue pants and to top it off brown fancy shoes that look like a brown version of Jimmy's shoes.

Ed is wearing a dark green blazer and pant set with a black under shirt with a grey bow tie and to top it off black fancy shoes that are almost the exact same as Jimmy's shoes.

"As you can clearly see your outfit just will not do." Jimmy explains. "You will only make a fool of yourself. Now you will stay here." He turns gesturing for Ed and Eddy to join him.

"Ha! See ya!" Eddy says with a smug grin on his face.

The three leave the house and as Edd watches since the door is still wide open the three get into the carriage only to head off to the ball.

Edd feels his heart break in disappointment. His one chance to get to go to the castle... And he blew it by not having anything to actually wear! He shuts the door and heads around back finding a place to sit on the grass. "He's right... I would have made a fool of myself." He sighs only to bury his face into his hands. "I just wanted to be able to go to the castle just once... But... Now..." He sighs not even wanting to dare to finish that thought but does so anyways. "Now I'll probably never get to go. Ever." He hangs his head at this.

"Don't be like that." A mysterious voice speaks.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

"Ah!" Edd jumps into the air in surprise at the sudden voice. He glances around himself only to look as someone starts to appear in a swirl of blue and silver sparkles that seem to fade into existence.

There is a light within the sparkles making Edd slightly bring up one arm almost in self-defence but really it's to make sure he's ready if the light gets any brighter.

But as soon as the light fades, it takes the sparkles along with it, Edd lowers his arm finding a male standing there.

The male appears to be pretty much bald and he also has kind brown eyes. His outfit consists of a white t-shirt, jeans and red flip flops. With one arm he holds a plank of wood that has a face drawn on it.

"Who are you?" Edd asks in surprise.

"Why me and Plank are your fairy god parent." The boy explains and turns to allow Edd to see his back only for the wings to become visible with the blue and silver sparkles that fall, from said wings when they appear, fading along the way down. His wings are that of a fairies as far as Edd has researched.

Edd gasps in surprise and amazement. "So... You're really my fairy god parent."

"Yes." The boy smiles and nods moving to face Edd again. "My name is Johnny and I've come here to grant you one wish."

"Can I go to the ball?" Edd asks. "I've always wanted to visit the castle and this might be my only chance to do so."

Johnny nods with a smile. "Of course I can do that." He says. "But first there is somethings we must do." He says. "Can you get an apple and put it here on the ground?" He asks and Edd grabs an apple from the nearby apple tree putting it on the ground a little by Johnny. "Thank you. It needs to be a fresh apple for this to work." He turns to Plank. "Now then. Plank if you would." He gestures the top of Plank to the apple on the ground only for a few magic spark that to come out at once out of the top of Plank going in different directions as well as fading not long after leaving Plank.

Blue and silver sparkles swirl up from the ground to around the apple and it transforms into an apple looking carriage. The sparkles fade once that is complete.

"That's one down." Johnny says with a satisfied nod. He turns as two curious mice had come over when they saw something happening since they had been trying to find Edd. "And what do we have here Plank. Two little mice to pull the carriage." He does the same thing he did with the apple but this time the two are transformed into very beautiful horses. "Horses. Check." He looks around himself until his eyes come to rest upon a bird that has landed nearby. He gestures the top of Plank to the bird turning the bird into the human driver of the carriage. "He will know the way. We made sure of that." He says and turns to Edd. "Last but not least. Your clothes."

Edd wonders what Johnny has in store for him.

Johnny gestures the top of Plank towards Edd and Edd looks down to watch the blue and silver sparkles swirl around him.

Edds outfit is changed and just like anything else that has been changed by magic the sparkles disappear once the change is complete. He looks at himself finding that he is wearing a white blazer with white pants, a black under shirt and a red tie. He reaches for his hat knowing that if be a dead giveaway if Eddy, Ed or Jimmy saw him with it but is surprised when he pulls down a white fedora with a red band. He puts the hat back on and he knows his black hair is now more exposed with this hat so he'd look different than with his other hat that tucks most of his hair. He looks down and sees glass shoes that look like slip on fancy shoes that almost remind Edd of girl high heels without the ridiculous heel.

"Our magic is limited." Johnny says. "The more we transform the sooner the dead line." He explains. "The spell will reverse at midnight. Which means your clothes, hat and your carriage along with anything else changed will revert back to normal when the clock strikes midnight. It is the best that we could do."

Edd smiles appreciatively. "But it's enough. Thank you." He assures the other.

Johnny nods. "Now since they are magic the carriage will pass through the fence to get to the front to head to the ball as if it's a normal carriage." He adds. "Your shoes will also be fine but if you are to leave anything behind it will affect the spell making any item tied to anything you leave behind to remain as it is when everything else has turned back."

Edd nods. "Ok."

"Now go to the ball." Johnny turns to the carriage as the door opens.

Edd climbs in and instantly smells the smell of apples inside of the carriage.

The door is closed behind him and he turns to Johnny who now approaches the carriage.

"Thank you so much." He says and Johnny flashes him a you're welcome smile.

"Just don't forget what I told you." Johnny says and right after he says that the carriage pulls away so he didn't see the nod that Edd gave him.

Once the carriage is at the front it heads off on its way to take Edd to the ball.

Edd watches out the window wondering just what it will be like to visit the castle.

It's making him nervous since it's his first time going there and he doesn't want to mess it up or ruin his chance.

When he arrives he heads out and pauses for a moment to gaze upon the castle that he's never seen this close before.

Meanwhile…

The prince looks around himself as he is wearing his fancy blue prince outfit tonight. He sighs softly to himself as the Duke is with him.

"Surely any one of these lovely people waiting to dance with you fancies your taste." The duke says as he is wearing his black and red duke outfit that goes with a monocle that is just for show but makes him feel truly professional.

The prince keeps looking around. "I don't know Nat." He says.

"Oh come now prince Kevin." Duke Nat says. "Just try dancing with a few. Somewhere in here has got to be someone that will be to your liking."

Prince Kevin looks around glad that he got to wear his favorite hat to the ball and his scan over the crowd of eager people trying to be professional as they wait for him to pick a dance partner. He is about to make himself pick a random person when he stops as his eyes come to rest upon one person in particular. "Who is that?" He questions as he stares with his mouth slightly a gap.

Duke Nat turns and sees the figure that has caught the prince's attention. "I don't know. You didn't want me to take names of all those attending." He says.

"I must go." Prince Kevin hurries over to the person.

Duke Nat perks up in hope at this. "Perhaps his majesty the king had a good idea when he suggested this ball to find the prince someone to love." He says to himself adjusting his monocle.

Edd is just checking out the castle when suddenly there is a voice behind him.

"May I have this dance?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Edd spins around only to find himself facing a rather handsome ginger. "Um sure." He says taking the hand offered to him. He follows the other as they head to the dancefloor ignoring any glares of jealousy sent in Edd's direction.

"What!?" Eddy growls. "What's so special about that man that he gets to dance with _my_ money maker!?"

"Hush." Jimmy shushes his son. "The night is still young. You will have a chance to dance with the prince I'm sure."

Eddy lets out a slight huff as he crosses his arms over his chest in annoyance. "It had better happen."

"Who is that male anyways?" Jimmy wonders to himself as he continues to watch the two dance.

"He's a prince and attention stealer." Eddy grumbles to himself. "That's what he is."

Edd and Prince Kevin's eyes are locked as they continue to dance and they are smiling at each other.

Edd can't help this feeling of happiness as the dance continues.

The two hardly notice themselves drift outside into the gardens as they continue to dance. Lost in each other's eyes as if lost in their own world.

The night seems to pass by so quickly that finally when they stop for a quick break Edd notices a nearby clock tower that reads a few minutes before midnight.

He knew had rather limited time since he arrived later than other guests and upon seeing the time he gasps. "I've got to go." He turns dashing towards some stairs to lead downwards on the side of the castle to get to the front of the castle.

"Wait!" Prince Kevin gives chase.

Edd doesn't notice that one of his shoes slipped off on the stairs as he hurries away to the carriage. He hurries in getting in. "Hurry. We got to go!" He says closing the door behind himself then the carriage is quickly heading away to hurry away before the clock strikes midnight.

Kevin is standing at the front of the castle watching the carriage leave and he also has the left behind shoe held in his hands that are by his chest.

Edd hopes that they will make it home before everything is turned back but they only make it halfway when everything turns back. He finds himself now sitting on the ground with the apple next to him, the bird now flying off while Sarah and Nazz seem to be a little glad to be mice again. He looks down and notices that while everything else is back to normal he still has one glass shoe. He picks it up off his foot only to smile. "Thank you Johnny and Plank." He says in a soft voice. "Thank you for letting me have a wonderful night tonight." He gathers the two mice and makes sure he has everything that is his before heading off leaving the apple behind.

…

Prince Kevin heads back to the gardens a little disappointed and Duke Nat comes hurrying over.

"Your majesty is everything alright?" Duke Nat asks.

Prince Kevin's father the king comes over.

"My love ran away." Prince Kevin sighs. "I really thought that he was the one." He holds up the glass shoe to show the two. "The only thing left is this and my memories."

The king takes the shoe. "Then with this we will search the kingdom to find out whose foot it fits!" He declares.

"It might fit any number of people." Duke Nat says.

"No matter. It is of importance that we find this mysterious boy." The king commands.

Duke Nat almost sweat drops knowing very well to not argue with the king. "Yes your highness."

So they hunt begins.

The next day…

Edd is back to do his usual chores and he has the one glass shoe that he has in his room for safe keeping. He had left breakfast on Eddy and Ed's nightstands since the two are sleeping in a little after the long night at the ball that they had. He hums softly to himself the song him and that handsome ginger had been dancing to not even noticing that Jimmy is watching him.

Jimmy's eyes narrow in rage when he comes to realize that just as he suspected he knew the one that the prince danced with. "It was you." He growls to himself and he turns to start deciding just what to do about the situation. He goes and finds Eddy. "Listen." He says getting the other to turn to him. "If someone comes to the door hurry Edd to his room and lock him in there." He commands giving the key to Eddy. "It'll make sure that if it is the prince then they do not find out about him."

Eddy smiles. "Got it." He agrees. "I'll do that and hurry back."

"Someone's coming towards the door." Ed says looking out a window.

Jimmy takes a quick peek and sees the Duke along with a royal servant and the prince coming towards the door. "They're here!" He says and turns to Eddy.

Eddy is already hurrying away dragging Edd to the others room.

"Hey! Eddy!" Edd says trying to wiggle out of the other grasp. "I need to answer the door."

"Nope." Eddy manages to get Edd to his room and throws him into his room shutting and locking the door behind him.

Edd stares in surprise and confusion at his own bedroom door that is now locked from the outside. "What?" He wonders. "What was that about?"

Sarah and Nazz squeak in anger at this sight and hurry into their hole as they scurry through the walls hurrying to go find Eddy. The come out of one of the holes and see Jimmy inviting the Duke, the prince and the servant inside.

Sarah turns. "There!"

Nazz also turns and sure enough there Eddy is hanging the key up. "Let's go." She leads the other as they hurry to get to the spot while the others are distracted with the Duke, the prince and the servant.

They look up to where the key is on the small hook.

"So do we just climb up the wall or… or what?" Sarah wonders to Nazz.

"We don't have a passage that goes right there. So we can't knock it loose from inside the wall." Nazz says to herself then gets an idea. "Be ready to catch the key." She says then she scurries away.

Jimmy gets Ed to settle in a chair as the royal servant brings over the glass shoe.

Ed holds out one of his bare feet and the servant kneels down only to try to get the shoe on.

Sarah watches in worry that they might not make it in time then hears something that makes her turn.

Nazz is hurrying towards her with Jim chasing after her. She gets to the wall waits for the last second then leaps out of the way causing Jim to crash into the wall.

The impact causes the key to fall loose in which Sarah hurries and catches it.

"Good." Nazz nods and the two mice hurry off to go free Edd.

The royal servant is trying and trying to get the shoe on but it won't fit as Ed's foot is just much too big.

"Another disappointment." Duke Nat sighs to himself.

"My turn!" Eddy says eagerly as the shoe is moved away from Ed.

Ed moves away from the chair letting Eddy take his place.

Eddy holds out his bare foot with confidence. "Put my shoe on." He commands.

The servant begins trying to get it on his foot.

So far his big toe is making it difficult.

"Try harder!" Eddy demands. "It fit last night!"

Sarah and Nazz have arrived to the door and use the stairway railing to get to the doorknob. Sarah leans over with Nazz holding onto her hindquarters and Sarah manages to just reach the keyhole to unlock the door with the key.

Edd turns hearing it unlocking as he had been pacing in the room with the glass shoe he still has clutched in his hands. He puts the shoe in his pocket then goes to the door opening it. He manages to catch the two mice who fall when he opens the door.

The key clatters onto the ground.

"Thank you my friends." Edd says and gently places the two mice gently onto the floor behind him. He then hurries to get down the stairs. He arrives in time to see the glass shoe being taken away from Eddy's foot.

"It does not fit." The servant says.

"I will prove that it was me then." Jimmy holds out his own foot. "Go ahead my good sir."

"What!?" Eddy gasps with a slight growl.

The servant tries to put the shoe on Jimmy's foot finding that Jimmy's heal is just a little too big.

Edd moves forward. "What can I do for you?"

Everyone turns to him. The Duke Nat, Prince Kevin and the servant in surprise at the sudden presence of someone who had obviously been hidden from them until now while Ed, Eddy and Jimmy are sending glares in Edd's direction.

"Well if the shoe does not fit anyone so far let's try the final person in the house as far as we are aware of." Duke Nat says with a slight look to Jimmy wanting to know if there is anyone else.

Jimmy glares in hate towards Edd. "How'd you get out!?"

"Sarah and Nazz, my mice friends got the key and helped me." Edd says. "They are quite smart."

Jimmy snarls then slams his foot down causing the glass shoe on his foot to shatter. His foot is cut by the pieces of glass but he ignores it. "Oops." He says in fake innocence.

"What have you done!?" Duke Nat demands in horror at what has just happened.

"It was made of glass." Jimmy shrugs. "It's not my fault that after a night of wearing it that it was weakened."

Prince Kevin hardly even takes notice as his eyes dart over Edd's body as if in slight thought.

"Oh it's ok." Edd says getting surprised looks. He takes the other shoe out of his pocket. "I have the other shoe."

Duke Nat looks happy and in pure relief upon the sight.

Jimmy growls at this as if the blood on his throbbing foot was all for nothing.

"You? The loser dweeb has the other shoe!?" Eddy growls. "You must have stolen it from one of us!"

Edd lets the servant take the shoe then he lets the shoe slide onto his foot fitting perfectly.

Duke Nat and the servant look happy while Ed, Eddy and Jimmy stare horrified.

Prince Kevin dashes forward and hugs Edd. "I don't need no shoe fitting to recognize my love!" He says happily and Edd smiles as he comes to realize that this handsome boy is the one he indeed did dance with.

Edd can easily figure out that this is also the Prince as it would only make sense with who came with him.

"Surely you'll be taken your family with you?" Jimmy asks sweetly.

Edd and Kevin turn to Jimmy.

"You mean after mistreating me all these years?" Edd questions in shock. "I had to become some servant to you! I was treated as if I was worth nothing!"

"I will not forgive such treatment to my love." Kevin says in agreement. "You are not allowed to be at the castle again." He says glaring at Jimmy then he turns to Edd with a loving look. "Gather your things love." He tells him. "Duke Nat will call a carriage. You can even bring your mice friends."

Edd grins and so with Edd's things packed up they are taken to the castle.

"I will get you whatever clothes you wish to have." Kevin says in promise. "No more needing to look like a servant."

Edd leans his head on Kevin's shoulder. "Thank you so much."

Kevin happily puts his arm around Edd's shoulders.

So Edd moved into the castle with a wedding between him and Kevin being planned.

Sarah and Nazz get treated as royal pets now in the castle.

Eddy, Ed and Jimmy were not invited to Edd and Kevin's wedding as the three were left to remain in the home while the royal family does not even try to associate with those three anymore.

Edd and Kevin lived happily ever after together and their lives together, even their sex life, is perfect to them.

The end.


End file.
